1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for trunk lids.
2. Background Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 58571-1991 known publicly describes a locking device for trunk lids which comprises a latch rotatably mounted on a base plate for engaging with a striker; a ratchet rotatably mounted on the plate for engaging the latch; a motor being given electricity by an operation of a switch provided in the vicinity of a driver's seat; an output member releasing the ratchet from the latch when it rotates against the resilient force of a return spring by the motor; and a moving bar having one end connected to the ratchet and the other end connected to a key cylinder, said bar releasing the ratchet from the latch by the rotation of the key cylinder.
Above-mentioned publicly known example is constituted such that the moving bar having moved due to the key cylinder is restored by the return spring provided at the key cylinder side. Therefore, in addition to the return spring for the output member, one more return spring is required.